


Sleeping

by TorunnSays412



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorunnSays412/pseuds/TorunnSays412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam can’t sleep and goes to Zayn. He hears something he shouldn’t when Zayn think he’s asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most fluffy things I have ever written. I can't believe I didn't die of feels.

Liam twisted in his bed, groaning tiredly. This was the second night in a row that he had been unable to sleep, and he was sick of it. He couldn't the hours they had with only two hours of sleep!  
  
He sat up, staring around the room. He was sharing with Zayn at the moment, and he could see the other boy's outline in the dark room, his breathing even.  
  
Liam rubbed his eyes, sighing. Silently, he slipped out of his bed and crept across the room to Zayn's bed.  
  
"Zayn," he whispered, stretching pit a hand to shake the other boy's shoulder slightly. "Wake up."  
  
Zayn mumbled in his half-asleep state, huffing. He opened his eyes, blinking tiredly before he registered that Liam was standing next to him.  
  
"Liam?"  
  
"I can't sleep," Liam murmured. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
Zayn cast a look at the clock beside his bed seeing that it was one in the morning - they had to be up in five hours. Liam needed to be able to sleep.  
  
"Sure." Zayn slid closer to the wall, making room for the younger boy. Liam smiled gratefully and climbed in next to him.  
  
"Thanks," he murmured.  
  
"No problem."  
  
A few minutes passed, and Liam seemed to calm down enough that he fell asleep.  
  
Zayn sighed and shifted closer, throwing his arm over Liam's stomach. Liam shuffled closer to Zayn's body.  
  
"If I tell you I love you can I keep you forever?" he muttered. Zayn sighed again, finally closing his eyes.  
  
Unknown to him, Liam had heard him. The younger boy smiled and rolled onto his side, moving as close to Zayn as he dared.


End file.
